


Awww, Babe

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [7]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Bar, M/M, count how many times whizzer calls marvin babe in this, it's happy and funny!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Marvin promised to make it up to Whizzer, and he intends to do so.





	

This has to be perfect, Marvin continuously told himself. He’d fucked up, as per usual, and was determined to make it up to Whizzer. He had the perfect plan, and was about to put it into action.

“Where are we going?” his boyfriend asked as Marvin led him, blindfolded, into the car.

“It’s a surprise,” he said, hopping into the driver’s seat.

Soon, they arrived at their intended location.

“Okay, you can take of your blindfold now!”

“It’s a… coffee shop?” Whizzer questioned.

“The coffee shop,” Marvin corrected, “where we met.”

“Aww, babe.”

“Wait until you see what’s inside.”

The couple walked into the building, but stopped when Whizzer noticed the decorated table.

“What’s all this?”

“It’s our ten month anniversary!”

“Oh, yeah. I thought it was nine months?”

“No, it’s been ten months.”

“This is very sweet, Marvin, but are you literally a 13 year old girl? Who celebrates 10 month anniversaries.”

“Well, I promised to make, what I did, up to you so, here we are.”

“I was kidding.”

“Too late. The day is already planned.”

“The day?” Whizzed said, realizing this was not it. He looked at the table Marvin had set up. On it there were items that, he supposed, represented memories they had together. In the middle there was a picture frame displaying the selfie they took during their first meeting.

“Oh my god, Marv, remember when you couldn’t take a selfie.”

“Yes, and the handsome, young guy from the coffee shop taught me how.”

They sat down and Marvin bought them both coffee.

“So what else did you plan?” Whizzed asked.

“Oh, nothing much. Just a picnic in Central Park, a horse drawn carriage through the field and then a night out.”

“A night out? You don’t mean-”

“Yes, we can go to a gay bar,” Marvin said.

“We can? But you never want to go out, especial not, there.”

“I know. They’re all so loud, but if you want to go, we can,” he promised, still half-hoping Whizzer would say no.

“Yes! I’m so excited!”

—-

The afternoon was very enjoyable and peaceful for both of them. Marvin had packed all of Whizzer’s favorite foods (cookies and margaritas) for their picnic. After, Marvin hired a horse-drawn carriage to take them around the park. Marvin never liked Central Park much; it was too crowded and noisy, but Whizzer loved it.

They had an early dinner at one of those stupid, swanky downtown restaurants that only serve, like, avocados and vegan meatloaf.

“Let’s go!” Whizzer insisted, pulling Marvin down the street. “We have to go home to change and then come back downtown to go to the bar!”

“What should I wear, dear?” Marvin asked, mostly to distract his boyfriend.

“Hmmm,” he thought for a moment, “you should probably just keep with your rich sugar daddy, and literally daddy, look ‘cause it’s kinda the only thing you can pull off.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“I’m gonna wear my leather pants and jacket with the shirt with the sequins.”

“You’ll look wonderful.”

“Aww, you’re cute. Now, let’s go!”

—-

Marvin hated gay bars more than he remembered. He had no problem being surrounded by gay people. It was just he was surrounded by the Whizzer type of gay people, not the Marvin type. After four different men offered Whizzer their numbers because they assumed he wasn’t with Marvin, he became a little disgruntled.

“Don’t worry about, babe,” Whizzer assured, “They’re just being nice.”

Marvin was confident the man trying to grind on his boyfriend’s thigh was a little past “being nice”, but he didn’t want to complain.

“Let’s dance!”

“Absolutely not!” Marvin said. He hated dancing, mostly because he was terrible at it. “You go!”

Whizzer pouted, but went off to dance alone. Unfortunately, that meant that Marvin was now alone at a gay bar, which admittedly is number seven on his list of top ten fears. Marvin mentally pleaded for no one to begin to flirt with him, which, of course, failed almost immediately.

“Hey,” a younger looking man said casually, sliding into the seat next to Marvin’s.

“I’m in a serious, committed relationship with the hottest guy at this club and I love him; please don’t flirt with me.”

“Ah, babe!” Whizzer said, skipping up to him.

“You heard that?”

“Yeah, I was just coming back to yell at you for not dancing and then you say that. You’re too sweet,” he said, kissing him.

Things started getting heated pretty quick.

“Lets go back home,” Whizzer said.

Marvin was very enthusiastic both to have sex with the hottest guy at the club and to leave said club.

All in all, it was a pretty good day.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts you think would go in this series hmu!!!


End file.
